No Talking
by LostHiddenShadow
Summary: Silence... That's all I've known for 6 years since my parents deaths. Sworn to never talk again. It's not that hard though... After doing it for years, it's pretty easy to stay quiet. Or so I thought... One day while going to a new school, I meet this girl.. I'm so tempted to talk around her! Can I keep it in or will I break my promise to myself? AU! SOME DEPRESSION! T IN CASE!
1. Death can change you

**ok peoples... Some of you may recognize this story before but don't worry, its the same person but a different profile... hope you all like!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ooh! Look at the Hippocampus!" I yelled at my dad while grabbing onto his and my little brother's hand (Dont judge!) and dragging them into the store that held the stuffed Hippocampus.  
"FISH PONY!" My little brother said happily while stepping on his tippy-toes and trying to grab the Hippocampus. I smiled, grabbed the Hippocampus and handed it to 'lil bro' He clapped his hands and held the Hippocampus close to his chest. My dad gave us a warm smile which made his sea green eyes sparkle and lead us to the counter where we were supposed to pay. He gently took the Hippocampus out of 'lil bro''s grip and paid the cashier. He handed 'lil bro' back the stuffed animal and gave me his wallet to hold. We walked out of the store.  
"Look dad! There's an Ice cre-" Before I could finish my sentence, dad's phone rang. He gave me an apologetic smile and answered his phone. His smile floated off his face and became serious and worried.  
"What's wrong Sally?... Did you call the cops?... Ummm, Just stay calm and hide... Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just stay hidden and be silent OK?... I love you. See you in a bit" Dad hung up. He grabbed onto mine and 'lil bro''s wrist and started fast walking towards home.  
"Dad? What's happening? Is mom OK?..." I started rambling as dad started jogging and dragging us along.

We passed by an alleyway when I felt something jerk my free arm. My dad let go of me while something pulled me into the shadows. I saw dad run back towards the alley and I let out a sigh of relief as I tried to get out of the iron grip the thing had on my arm. Dad was a few feet away from me now and was squinting his eyes while trying to see through the shadows, still holding onto 'lil bro''s hand.  
"DA-mmh" I tried yelling but a greasy smelly hand slammed over my mouth. My dad looked to where I was and ran towards me and the thing. He swung a fist at the thing, hitting it square in the jaw. The thing let go of me and something shiny caught my eye. I scrambled away and pulled 'lil bro' away from danger. I saw the thing plunge something into my dad's stomach and run away. Before he ran off, I saw his cold, evil eyes. They were a glowing golden. My dad grunted and I saw something pouring out of his stomach. I ran up to him and fell to my knees. I gently touched his stomach where the stuff was pouring from. He grunted again in pain and I quickly snatched my hand away. I knew what was happening. My dad was dying.

"Go son. Take your brother home and keep him and your mom safe for me ok? Take my phone too" He handed me his phone. "I love all of you so much. I wish I could stay but my time has come. I'll see you-COUGH COUGH- sooon..." His empty eyes stared at me until I averted my gaze. I stood up as tears rolled down my cheeks. I picked up 'lil bro' and started walking home. When I got home, there were police cars and ambulances everywhere. Police men were going inside the apartment building and more were searching the perimeter. I stood frozen in place. Please gods, let mom be oka- a loud BANG interrupted my prayers. Another BANG soon followed after the first. A few minutes passed by until a few policemen came running out of the apartment building. They ran up to another policeman and whispered something in his ear. The 'boss' barked out orders and started to rapidly talk into his walkie talkie. Police were running around like ants under attack. More and more were running inside the apartment building. People who lived there were running out too. I saw Ms. Dare and her niece Rachel in the crowd.

Ms. Dare and Rachel were pretty easy to spot with their messy curls of fiery orange hair, emerald green eyes, and paint splattered clothes. It's weird how much they look, and act alike. Ms. Dare was gripping Rachel's hand as Rachel had a terrified look in her eyes. They soon disappeared into the crowd. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Every time there was a gun shot, i jumped and 'lil bro' let out a quiet whimper. I held him closer and backed away a little.  
"What's going on brother?" He asked in his quiet, innocent, 5 year old voice. I hugged him.  
"Something bad happened and the cops are making it good again" I whispered soflty, trying to make it less scarier and simple. About 1/2 an hour passed and my legs were getting tired of standing and my arms were getting tired of hold 'lil bro'. I let him down and stretched my arms out. He grabbed my hand and huddled close to me while hugging his hippocampus close to him. I noticed he was shivering so i lightly got my hand out of his grip and took my sweater off. I kneeled down to his level and put the sweater on him. After zipping it up, I stood back up and took his hand. He gripped my hand so tight that my fingers were starting to feel numb. I never knew a 5 year old could have that much strength!

**_*Five and a half minutes, 3 more bangs, 2 gusts of wind, and an old man who was obviously drunk yelling gibberish while running around the street with only heart boxers on later...* _**

The rest of the policemen came rushing out of the apartment building with 3 people. 2 were dressed in all black (EVEN THEIR FACES!) and had handcuffs on while that last was a women that had red stuff all over her chest and her long light brown wavy hair covering her face. I knew that wavy hair from anywhere and gasps escaped all the people's mouths who also recognized her. Ms. Dare emerged from the crowd with Rachel by her side. They walked up to the women that was currently being carried into an ambulance by a few paramedic people. The Dare's eyes were red as Ms. Dare exchanged some words with an officer as the ambulance sped off to the hospital.  
"What's wrong brother?" 'lil bro' asked, fear evident in his voice. I looked down at him. That's when I noticed that more tears were rolling down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them and gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Nothing" My voice cracked "We're just going to stay in a new room tonight OK?" He nodded and yawned. I picked him up again and walked to MotelHotelLife that was 6 blocks away

"Hey kid! Where your parents?" The lady on the other side of the desk barked. The lady was about 22 years old with bleach blonde hair (obviously dyed) and icy blue eyes. I ignored the question.  
"Is Eddie here?" I asked. The lady nodded her head. "Can I speak to him please?" I asked politely, trying to sound professional. She slowly nodded and disappeared behind a door. A few seconds later, a man came out. He was about 30 years old with sandy blonde hair with a few strands of gray, light brown eyes, and a fedora on. He had on a smile that I grew up with, a dark pink shirt (very many!), and dirty, worn out jeans.  
"What can I do for you this chilly night kiddo?" He asked as he leaned on the counter. He was used to me visiting this late at Night (What? The muffins here are pretty good!).  
"Can I rent a room for a few nights?" I asked, trying my best to sound sweet and innocent as I did my puppy dog eyes. 'Lil bro' copied. Eddie narrowed his eyes.  
"What happened?" He asked. I set 'lil bro down.  
"Mom's working night shift for a few days and dad had an emergency thing in San Fran to do with uncle H and Z so they said to come here for a few nights. We'll still be going to school though. Can we get a room? pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *huff* eeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *huff* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." I drawled on the please until Eddie huffed in annoyance.  
"Fine! You can stay!" I fist pumped the air and handed him $50.00. He gave me the key and 2 blueberry muffins. I lead 'lil bro' to our room and quickly put him to sleep.

I snuck out of the room after I made sure 'lil bro' was fast asleep and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the hospital. Once there, I went to the front desk. The man at the front desk looked at me weirdly.  
"Can I please see Sally Jackson?" The man nodded and told me where the room was. I ran down the looooooooooooooooooong hall until i was in front of room 142. I just stood there for a few minutes, catching my breath... 1 breath... 2 breaths... 3 breaths...  
Okay, I'm ready! I slowly pushed the door opened and what I saw was something no 10 year old would want to see. My mother had a bunch of needles sticking out of her stomach, arms, and chest. Blood covered her whole chest and a metallic smell with a mixture of old people filled the room. Machines were everywhere. I stared in horror as she coughed up blood and groaned. This cant be happening. It cant. IT JUST CANT! I hesitantly took small steps towards my dying mother and took her hand. I just listened to the slow beeping of the machine that showed my mom's heart beats. Suddenly it started beating really fast, my mom gripped my hand, and she quickly sat up. Me being very manly, screamed and almost peed my pants. My mom let out a small laugh but ended up coughing up more blood. Her laughs sounded like light bells ringing in the wind but her coughs sounded like she's dying... Which she is... She was paper pale but her eyes still had that sparkle in it like it always did. She pulled me closer to her and I let her. Even if she was covered in blood, I cried into her chest as she stroked my untamable raven black hair, soothing me like she did when I had nightmares when I was younger. After my tears stopped, she let go of me and started hacking, Blood splattering everywhere. Including on me.

"Please don't die mom! Dad is already gone! You can't leave too! We'll be alone!" I whimpered  
"Per*COUGH*cy, Take*COUGH* care of your bro*COUGH-COUGH*ther. I love you*COUGH* both, okay? Still go to scho*COUGH*ool and Eddie cou*COUGH-COUGH*ld take care of you. He is your godfather... I'll*COUGH* see you soo*COUGH*on." And like that, she died in front of my eyes like my dad.  
"DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR!" I yelled while more tears streamed down my face. Call me a baby if you want but how would you feel if both of your parents died in front of your eyes? You would be crying too right? Thought so. Doctors and nurses came rushing in and started doing a bunch of things to try to revive my mom. They weren't really paying attention to me until a nurse spotted me and started dragging me out while I screamed:  
"BLOODY MURDER! RAPE! HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Not exaggerating. I actually said those things. The nurse put me in a room that had things that looked like pillows covered the walls and floor. It took a few minutes for me to realize that I was just put into a mental room. I saw a small camera in one corner of the room and stuck my tongue out. That's how mature I am.

After about 3 days (actually 1/2 an hour but it felt like 3 days to me), the nurse finally let me out but stopped me from seeing my mom and told me that she would contact me if anything happened. Grumbling, I walked back to the motel and snuck back into the room. I went straight to the fridge and pulled out some blue chocolate chip cookies that my mom made for the motel for Eddie since they were sooooo good. I was about to take a bite of the blue goodness... "Can I have one?" I heard 'Lil bro' whisper in his sleepy voice. I turned to him in surprise but walked to the bed that we were sharing (DO NOT THINK OF IT THAT WAY YOU SICK PEOPLES!) and handed him a cookie and lyed down next to him. A few minutes later, he was sound asleep again and it was about 3 in the morning now. Why am I still awake when I have school tomorrow you ask? Well the answer is simple. I was too worried for my mom. As if my prayers were answered, my da- I mean my phone beeped, signalling that I got a text.

I quickly snatched the phone off the little bed desk and unlocked it. When I read the message, I dropped the phone and tears (once again) started making their way down my cheeks.

_**To: Mr Jackson **_

_**From: St. Jillian's Hospital **_

_**I'm sorry Mr. Jackson **_

_**but Sally Jackson has passed. **_

_**We tried our best and**_

_** are sorry for your loss.**_

After reading that several times, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? I don't know when I'll update next but I promise it'll be 2 weeks minimum... Or when I get enough reviews that satisfy me...**

**this is also the longest chapter i ever wrote! its 2,256 words! not including the AN at the top and bottom! WHOO!**

**Comments and criticism are welcomed!**

**REVIEW GOAL:3**

**LostHiddenShadow out!**

**peace**


	2. New school

"Percy wake up! We're gonna be late!" Tyson said as he shook me. I let out a yawn and opened my eyes to meet large brown ones.

"finally your awake! It's already 8!" hearing '8' sent panic through me.

'Were gonna be late!' I mouthed at him as he gave me a 'no duh' look. I stuck my Tongue out at him as I combed my fingers through my raven black hair, making sure it covered my eyes while wrestling on a dark blue sweater. Tyson was already dressed and was making the bed while eating a peanut butter chip muffin; his favorite. I grabbed my backpack and the keys and literally dragged him out to my navy blue pickup truck, making sure to lock the front door. I shoved the key in the ignition, turned on the car, and drove out of the Motel parking lot.

We got to Tyson's school- Starless Elementary - in five minutes thanks to my fast and 'totally legal' driving.

'Have a good day. Don't get in trouble and call me when schools over!' I mouthed to him. He nodded and gave me a quick hug before getting out of the truck and running into the school with all the other kids. I hope this school is gonna be good for him. It would suck if he would have to Move again to another school for his last year in elementary.

Now time to get to my new school. I was now attending Goode High School after setting the last one of fire... Accidentally of course. I raced to the school and got there at 8:30 sharp. 15 minutes till class starts. I got out the truck, locked the doors and walked in Goode High School.

* * *

It was starting to get annoying. All the staring and random girls flirting with me as I walked by. It was getting pretty irritating. But I'm used to it I guess. This isn't the 1st time I'm the new kid who comes in the middle of the school year. Happens all the time... I don't really like it though. The people stare at you as if they've never seen another person before. I decided to ignore them by putting on ear-buds and hood on while walking to the main office. Once there, I took out my ear-buds.

" Perseus Jackson?" a plump lady behind the main desk asked as she lazily looked at me with her bored brown eyes, he blonde hair in a tight bun. I nodded.

"You really are mute then?" she asked. I nodded again. She nodded back and handed me a schedule.

"Can Annabeth Chase please report to the main office" she said over the intercom. I gave her a confused look. She ignored me and went back to the computer work she was doing before I came in. I folded my schedule into eight boxes and put it in my pocket and was about to sit down on one of the uncomfortable looking black plastic office chair when the office door swung open, revealing one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. I straightened my posture.

Her messy honey blonde curls were in a high ponytail with hair that fell out framing her face perfectly. Her deep stormy gray eyes that seemed to try to scare you but were so mesmerizing at the same time. Her tan California skin fit perfectly with her features, showing that she's not from NYC. She was only a few, probably 6 inches shorter than me. She was dressed pretty plainly though. Faded gray skinny-ish jeans, black half sleeve shirt with the word "_Divergent_" printed in white letters, worn out gray converse, grey side bag with an owl on it hanging at her waist, and a Yankees cap resting on her head. What really caught my eye was her necklace. A leather one with colored beads, a ring, and a small owl pendant. Looks kinda like the one I got from Summer Camp a few years ago...

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me or am I going to take you to class?" she said, bringing me back to reality. I averted my gaze to the floor, a deep blush erupting on my cheeks. I pointed at the door. When nothing happened I looked up at her to see her looking at me funny. I pointed again to get the same reply. I sighed and put up two fingers, indicating the 2nd choice.

"Ahh" she nodded, and led me out. Once in the hall way, I realize people were still staring at me but they looked shocked. I turned toward the girl who's name I don't know yet. She didn't seem to be paying attention to me though. I matched our paces and tapped her shoulder. Her she quickly turned here head towards me.

"Huh?" she said. I rolled my eyes and pointed at her. 'name?' I mouthed.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Annabeth Chase... I'm your tour guide for today" she said quickly with less attitude that she had earlier. Geez, I sound like an old person scolding...

I nodded, letting a small smile on my face. She looked at me expectantly. I guess I looked confused because she said

"And you are?" I scolded myself, a light blush on my cheeks. I fumbled for the schedule in my pocket and unfolded it, handing it to her.

"Percy Jackson?" she looked up at me. I nodded. She nodded and skimmed over my schedule, and stopped in front of two lockers.

"So here's your locker, 118. Mine's a few down, 112. So your first class is... English with me! So we could just meet up with my friends and walk to class together." she said excitedly, her eyes lighting up. By the time she said that, we already had our books and things for class.

"C'mon" she gave me a kind smile. A light blush rose on my cheeks. Again...

"So are you mute?" She asked gently once we started walking. I gave her a light nod, not looking up from my 1st generation iPod Touch as I walked beside her.

"Percy watch out!" she warned me but was too late. I looked up just in time to run into a blonde guy. He was a few inches taller than me with sky blue eyes and a pale tannish skin. He looked like one of those pretty boys that made the girls swoon. The only thing that ruined the image was the scar that went down his right cheek. I knew that scar from anywhere.

'Luke' I mouthed, taking a step back.

* * *

**This was a quick chapter so I'm sorry if its bad!**

**goal:4**

**See ya soon!**

**LostHiddenShadow out!**

**peace**


	3. Meeting 'The Gang'

"Well, Well Well... If it isn't Jackson" Luke smirked down at me. I met his cold gaze with a glare. Very few people are left unscarred when given the deluxe I'm-gonna-kill-you glare from me. He flinched slightly then hardened again and pushed me into a nearby locker.

'Stereotypical much?' I mouthed at him, my shoulder stinging from the ipact of the locker.

"Still not talking, eh?" Luke sneered. He now stood by Annabeth's side. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed a deep red but didn't do anything about Luke's arms. I stuck my tongue out at Luke and blew him a rasberry. HIs nostrils flared as he let go of Annabeth. I let a small smile form on my face. He was always such a hothead... He moved past Annabeth, raised his fist, and swung at me. I ducked and he slammed his fist into the locker where my head once was. Man, sometimes I love my ADHD... I slid under Luke's arm and stood next to Annabeth. He let out a series of curses (that I would never repeat) as he held his hand. He quickly turned and swiped at me again. I ducked once more, pulling Annabeth down as well. His punch swung over our heads, missing us by inches. We sttod up, Annabeth looking quite furious now.

"Stop it Luke!" She shouted, her voice cutting the air like a sharp knife made of ice. Everything in the hall seemed to freeze (Me included) and silence soon filled the hall.

"You will leave Percy alone, got it?" She glared at Luke. He quickly nodded, shrinking under her glare. "Percy is one of my friends now, and if you want to hurt him, then you must go through me first!" With that said, she grabbed my arm (tightly, may I add) and dragged me through the hallway. And I didn't stop her. That little 'scene' she had kind of scared me. I kept my gaze on the ground at my feet while Annabeth quickly walked me through the school. It only felt like half a minute before we stopped. I looked up to see a rather large group of people in a semi circle, watching me. I straightened my posture, not used to so many people paying such close attention to me. Actually, this is the first school where so many eyes were watching me. It felt so uncomfortable and uneasy... I didn't like it.

"Guys, this is Percy" Annabeth finally said, breaking the silence. "He doesn't talk" she continued as every still stared at me, waiting for me to talk. They all made an "Ohhh... That explains it' face.

"So you are mute?"I looked up at a boy who was a few inches shorter than I am. He said it in a soft whisper. He had pitch black hair that covered his eyes, a black hoody (hood on), ripped black skinny-ish jeans, battered black chucks, and some pretty nice skull candy headphones around his neck. He seemed skinny and kinda weak. He had Italian pale skin and he reminded me of myself actually... I nodded slowly, a small smile creeping on my face.

"Nico di' Angelo" He said, stepping closer and offering me his hand. The group of people looked at him in shock (except for a girl who looked similar to him, she smiled). My smile grew bigger as I shook his hand. His skin was ice cold and on closer perspective, I could see a small sprinkle of light freckles on his nose and that his eyes were a very dark red that could easily be mistaken for brown. I had a feeling we would become very good friends someday. He stepped back as the girl who looks similar to him stepped forward, a warm smile on her face. She was wearing a knee length silver dress, a green floppy hat, and black flats. He black hair was in a long braid, her skin a healthy looking Italian tan, her freckles on her nose more visible than Nico's, her eyes a lighter and warmer brown.

"I'm Bianca" She said kindly, shaking me hand. Once she stepped back, it seemed like everyone else rushed to introduce themselves. A boy with cropped cut blonde hair, California tan like Annabeth, a purple t-shirt, navy jeans, blue sneakers, and strange electric blue eyes beat everyone else to it. He looked like one of those perfect jock type of guys. His only visible flaw was a small white scar on the left side on his lips and black rectangular glasses resting on his nose. Before he could introduce himself, a girl with black hair with blue streaks, and a 'punk' looking outfit shoved him to the side and took his place. She had the same electric blue eyes as the blonde boy, and like the Di' Angelo's, she had freckles on her nose. She wore a leather jacket over a Green Day t-shirt, ripped grey jeans, and black combat boots. She had a mischievous smile on her pale face.

"Thalia. And that nitwit just now was my brother so don't mind him" She shook my hand then pulled Annabeth away from the group. The blonde boy glared at Thalia's back as he shook my hand.

"Jason Grace" He said, smiling. He looked so serious as he let the next person greet me.

The next two peoples were boys who looked almost identical except that one was taller than the other. They had sky blue eyes (similar to Luke's) that had a mischievous glint in them, wavy dirty blonde hair, peach-ish skin, matching white shirts, light jeans, and green vans shoes. The taller of the two had the name 'TRAVIS' in blue marker on his forehead while the shorter one had 'CONNOR' on his forehead/

"I'm Connor!" TRAVIS said.

"I'm Travis!" CONNOR said.

"And we're the Stolls!" they said in unison as they each grabbed one of my hands (making my arms in an 'x' form) and shook them. I felt a shock go through my arms and pulled away on instinct. They snickered and showed me that in their hands were shock buzzers. Suddenly, a girl with forest green eyes, tan skin, waist long light brown hair, a simple green dress that stopped a little below her knees, and green flats came up and took the Stolls' buzzers. She turned to me and her scold turned into a smile.

"I'm Katie" She shook my hand. All the rest of the introductions were a blur. A boy with curly brown hair, a wispy beard with a colorful hat on his head, a white shirt that said 'ECO' on it, and crutches introduced himself as Grover Underwood (I had a good feeling about him). Then a girl with kaleidoscope eyes, a native american tan, choppy brown hair with small braids in it, and a too-big-for-her ski jacket was Piper Mcclean (like the famous Tristan McClean). With her was a short Latino boy with a mop of very dark brown curls on his head, cheeky brown eyes, a big grin on, and a large Army jacket with a million pockets (slight exaggeration but you get the point!). He introduced himself as (and I quote) "Valdez. Leo Valdez *wink*". He kinda reminded me of one of those peoples who would dress up as Santa's Elf's during Christmas at the Mall.

Next was a tall, beefy girl with a camo vest, long stringy reddish-brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She referred to me as Prissy (much to my displeasure) and her name was Clarisse La Rue. With her was a girl with straight black hair, light blue eyes, and a kind smile on her pink lips. From the looks of it, the guy who looked African American (no means to be racist), was tall, and had short curly hair, was her boyfriend (they were wearing matching sweaters that said 'His' and 'Hers' in the middle and they were holding hands); They were Silena Beaurguard* and Beckendorf (Silena calls him Charles). After them was a shorter dark skinned girl with long curly brown hair and gold eyes, with a boy who I think was her boyfriend (it was pretty obvious they like each other, even for me!) who was a taller Chinese looking guy, his black hair in a buzz cut. He would have been very intimidating but his brown eyes practically threw beams of kindness that he reminded me of a teddy bear. They both wore purple T-shirts like Jason. They were Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. Then a boy who looked like a gender-bent version of Annabeth introduced himself as Malcolm Chase (Annabeth's older brother by a few months). They next girl was major serious and looked emotionless with her California tan, long black braid, and brown eyes that seemed to bore into you. Her name was Reyna -Just Reyna- (As she said). The last girl, I already knew and it seemed like time froze as I met her sparkling neon green eyes. Before I could open my mouth in shock, she tackled me in a bone crushing hug, giving me a mouthful of her frizzy reddish-orange hair. She was just as I remembered with her freckled covered nose, paint splattered jeans, baggy sweater that said 'SAVE THE WHALES', and the smell of apple in her hair. She hugged me tight and I returned it equally, a silly grin growing on my face. She pulled away, a huge smile on her face, showing off small dimples.

"Oh My Gods! Perseus FRICKIN Jackson, It has been WAY TOO LONG! Where have you been!?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare rambled on, trying to glare at me but failed. Smile still in place, I shrugged. She embraced me again.

"We've missed you so much... You've got A LOT of explaining to do, mister!" She whispered in my ear before letting go again. Everyone (And I mean EVERYONE) stared at us, mouths gaping like fishes. Before questions could be shot at us, the bell rang, indicating that class will start in a few minutes. We all walked in a big group, splitting off into smaller groups as people went to their class or went down a different hall until it was just Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Rachel, and I. Annabeth kept glancing at me as Rachel chattered on by my side until we were facing the door to first period. English. Nico walked in without hesitation, followed by Grover. Annabeth whispered something to Rachel before Rachel went in next so it was only me and Annabeth left. She smiled at me reasurringly and gently pushed me through the door.

"It will be alright" She whispered. I locked my eyes to my shoes as I walked in, feeling the whole class's eyes on me. I heard Annabeth shift and I saw her feet walk to a seat a few feet away. I slowly looked up to see someone I thought I would never see again.

"Perseus?"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm still alive (for now). I'm just going to do AN's at the end of each chapter from now on.. Sorry for the lateness, I have actually been busy making some original stories and I started YouTube and on top of that, school drama and homework so yeah.. Winter break is coming up soon though so I will TRY to update more. No promises though. Thanks for reading! Comment your criticism and other stuffs and comment who YOU think the teacher is.**

**~Hidden Out! **


End file.
